


How To Make Everyone Mad In One Easy Step

by honeybearbee



Series: Sentinel!Verse [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let’s say that Wo Fat knows that Sentinels can’t function without a Guide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Make Everyone Mad In One Easy Step

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popkin16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16/gifts).



> Written at [Sentinel Universe](http://sentinel-universe.tumblr.com/) first.

Let’s say that Wo Fat knows that Sentinels can’t function without a Guide. And let’s say that he tries to kidnap/incapacitate/kill Danny. Obviously, Danny is saved and put in the hospital or whatever and Wo Fat gets away again.

Then, let’s say that Jim, Blair, and other Sentinel/Guide pairings come to Hawaii to protect/look out for Steve and Danny. Both men get really upset by that, but Jim explains to them that Sentinels and Guides look out for each other.

After some time, some contacts of the Sentinel/Guide Center find out that Wo Fat is back in Hawaii. He happens to be eating at a fancy restaurant, so Jim and Blair go crash at his table. Jim sits next to Blair, looking menacing, while Blair sits across from Wo Fat, looking unthreatening.

“I hear you took Steve’s Guide from him,” Blair says.

“Maybe,” Wo Fat smirks. It widens when he hears Jim growl. “What if I did?”

“I just want you to know that if you ever touch Danny or Steve again, you will regret it,” Blair replies.

“I’m not afraid of you.”

“You should be. People think that Sentinels are dangerous, and they are. However, us Guides are much more dangerous. We can pull strings all over the world. Specifically, I can.”

Wo Fat scoffs at the Guide in front of him. Jim leans back in his chair as Blair leans forward. They’ve perfected this.

“I can. I know all about your business and I can stop it. I can have you arrested by at least three different US agencies. I can have charges brought against you from the country of Canada. I can have the Mutant/Human Coalition bring you up on inhumane treatment of Mutants. Hell,” Blair grins wickedly. “I can probably have you arrested in another galaxy. All based on my word. As the Guide to the first Sentinel found in years.”

To anyone else, Wo Fat doesn’t look scared or worried. But to Jim, he can tell that Blair’s words have made the other man panic.

“And,” Blair continues on, “if you ever pick a fight with a Sentinel and their Guide, you not only bring the wrath of the Sentinel down upon you, you also pick a fight with the rest of us.” Blair gestures behind him.

Wo Fat looks and sees almost all the known Sentinels and Guides sitting at tables and staring at him.

Blair stands and Jim follows. Before leaving the table, Blair sends one last volley. “All the Sentinels know your smell now. You’ll never be able to hide from them for long.” He smiles brilliantly and leaves Wo Fat behind.

The other Sentinels and Guides file out after him. Wo Fat takes a deep breath and a long drink of his alcohol.


End file.
